1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to sterile X-ray cassette holders for providing a sterile container for X-ray cassettes. The invention is directed to use in situations where X-rays are required to be taken during surgical operative procedures and the contaminated or non-sterile X-ray cassette must be isolated from the operative field.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
At the present time, various efforts have been made to provide sterile containers for X-ray cassettes for use in taking X-rays during operative prodedures. One such device used at the present time is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,041 to Oliverius issued Oct. 22, 1974. The Oliverius device comprises a flexible sterile bag into which an X-ray cassette may be inserted. Since X-ray cassettes are generally not subject to economically effective sterilization, the non-sterile cassettes are typically inserted by a non-sterile technician into the sterile container which is held by a sterile member of the operating team. Once inserted, the Oliverius bag is closed to isolate the cassette so that an X-ray may be taken while a patient is on the operating table. Following the X-ray, the bag with the cassette inside is passed out of the operative field where the cassette may be removed and developed.
A disadvantage of this technique and configuration of the container is that the cassette container may only be used once as reopening the bag to remove the cassette cannot be reliably done without subjecting the container exterior to contamination. Furthermore, the bag-like container is often contaminated with the blood of a patient and these contaminants may be potential health hazards to the personnel who must remove the X-ray cassette for development. In addition, disposal of the contaminated bag outside the operating area is necessary since a patient's blood may contain extremely infectious or hazardous pathogens. Obvious dangers from bacteria exist as to non-operating personnel who may not be as well protected as the operating team. Airborne migration of pathogens from the bag is also a potential problem.
Another type of sterile cassette holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,699 to Anspach issued Aug. 13, 1974. The Anspach device comprises a transparent cassette container with a flexible hinge and cover that seals the top of the container after the cassette is in place. Although the Anspach device has certain advantages over the Oliverius bag type holder, such as the ability to more effectively seal the container and avoid airborne contaminants, the Anspach holder does not lend itself to permitting more than one X-ray being taken with the device as contamination of the lip of the opening of the container when the X-ray cassette is inserted is likely.